A Hundred Thoughts
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Mukuro and Tsuna, the 100 Theme Challenge, and a hundred truths. 6927


_Author's Note: So ~ I was inspired by Linea de Cherria's '100 sentences of a tuna and a pineapple' to do a hundred themes writing challenge for Mukuro and Tsuna!_

~::~

_1 ~ Introduction_

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." Mukuro cleared his throat, a subtle sign for the hand squeezing it to release, which it didn't, and then smiled charmingly at the enraged father. "My name is Mukuro Rokudo and I would like to _date_ your son – not _claim_ him. Slip of the tongue."

_2 ~ Complicated_

It wasn't _that_ complicated, really. Mukuro, against his nature, loved Tsuna, and Tsuna, much to his own dismay, loved the psychotic illusionist that swore day in and out to possess his body and use him to kill millions of people. Okay, it _was_ that complicated.

_3 ~ Making History_

The convict and the don – they made history.

_4 ~ Rivalry_

Mukuro and Hibari were rivals in many things, any thing they could find to fight each other at. However, rivals for Tsuna's love was not a challenge Mukuro would ever allow and he made certain to distract Hibari when it became clear that he was becoming a bit _too_ interested in the small, fluffy brunette.

_5 ~ Unbreakable_

Tsuna was not unbreakable and Mukuro was no good with fragile things. He was, however, a genius with glue and tape.

_6 ~ Obsession_

Some could say that what Mukuro had for Tsuna was an obsession. They _could_ say it, but, chances were, they would never be found again if they did.

_7 ~ Eternity_

Eternity was a very long time. Tsuna thought it was terribly cheesy when Mukuro declared that it simply wasn't long enough.

_8 ~ Gateway_

No one had ever been through the gateway that led to Mukuro's heart. Not till now, anyway.

_9 ~ Death_

Mukuro was not afraid of dying. Tsuna, however, was afraid for him.

_10 ~ Opportunities_

They missed thirteen opportunities, a foreboding number of times. They got it right the fourteenth time, though, and it was all thanks to a hand grenade.

_11 ~ 33%_

Mukuro made up 69% and Tsuna 27%. Between them, they only needed 4% to be mathematically complete. Ryohei's 33% never had a chance.

_12 ~ Dead Wrong_

Mukuro had come to the conclusion that nothing and no one could beat Sawada Tsunayoshi. As the small brunette flew over his head, an arc of blood following after him, he realized with something close to horror that he had been dead wrong.

_13 ~ Running Away_

It wasn't exactly courageous, running away from his feelings, but Mukuro certainly couldn't run towards them.

_14 ~ Judgment_

Out of everyone, Tsuna judged Mukuro the least.

_15 ~ Seeking Solace_

When Tsuna's hand reached out, wanting to grab hold of something and seek out solace, Mukuro would watch as the brunette would deny himself and instantly draw back his plea, hand fisting at his side. It was one day, completely without thought, that Mukuro reached out and grabbed Tsuna before he could withdraw.

_16 ~ Excuses_

Mukuro had ninety-nine excuses and then one: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_17 ~ Vengeance_

Mukuro set out with vengeance raging in his black heart. He was sent back with humility.

_18 ~ Love_

Tsuna knew it was kind of girly, but he had only ever really wanted to love one person for the rest of his life.

_19 ~ Tears_

Mukuro cried one tear when Tsuna died, and it was crystal clear.

_20 ~ My Inspiration_

"You inspire me~" Mukuro crooned. Tsuna cursed uncharacteristically at him and writhed in his bonds while Mukuro continued with the body paint.

_21 ~ Never Again_

"We are never doing that again!" Tsuna screamed.

Mukuro paused in dismissing his illusionary clones and plastered a hungry, challenging smirk on his face. "Oya?"

_22 ~ Online_

SKY27 HAS SIGNED ON.

69FCKSSKY27 HAS SIGNED ON.

SKY27: WTF IS WTH YOUR USRNAME?

69FCKSSKY27: Kufufufufu ~ like it?

_23 ~ Failure_

Tsuna was used to being a failure. Mukuro was not.

_24 ~ Rebirth_

When Mukuro was released from Vendicare, it wasn't entirely unalike to being reborn. He was expelled from a womb, albeit artificial, that had been supplying him with his needs and had surrounded him with a fluid. When he had been released into the world for the second time, it had been with the same disorientation he believed he had felt the first time.

_25 ~ Breaking Away_

Tsuna broke away from the mold his ancestors before him had created. Mukuro followed after him.

_26 ~ Forever and a day_

"I will possess you for forever and a day ~"

"Go away, Mukuro."

_27 ~ Lost and Found_

Tsuna had been lost in the confusion and disarray that had become his life. Mukuro did not so much find him as make him more lost.

_28 ~ Light_

Tsuna was the light.

_29 ~ Dark_

And Mukuro was the dark.

_30 ~ Faith_

Mukuro had absolutely no faith in Tsuna… until he did.

_31 ~ Colors_

Tsuna had always thought that Mukuro's colors were exotic, from his hair to his eyes to his skin to his lips… But he was NOT thinking about that.

_32 ~ Exploration_

Mukuro began the exploration of Tsuna's body with his candy red lips.

_33 ~ Seeing Red_

Reborn was doing it on purpose. He was definitely doing it on purpose and Tsuna was too naïve to notice.

Mukuro snatched the brunette away, much to the obvious amusement of the hitman. "No one puts their hands on his ass but me!"

_34 ~ Shades of Grey_

Tsuna was in a world where nothing was in shades of gray but everything was just off-white.

_35 ~ Forgotten_

Tsuna forgot no one. Not even Mukuro.

_36 ~ Dreamer_

Mukuro was the dreamer. Or, dream-walker, anyway. And he particularly enjoyed the dreams of one Sawada Tsunayoshi who seemed unconsciously obsessed with Mukuro and the possibilities his illusionary abilities drew up.

_37 ~ Mist_

The mist was thought of a place where horrible and frightening things hid where no one could see them. Tsuna one day asked why good things couldn't be hiding in the mist.

_38 ~ Burning_

Tsuna's forehead was burning and only Mukuro seemed even somewhat curious as to whether or not Tsuna's flames were as hot as they looked.

_39 ~ Out of Time_

They were out of time, but Mukuro refused to let go.

Tsuna arrived at his meeting a half hour late with a limp that had his former tutor smirking.

_40 ~ Knowing How_

Mukuro knew how to do a great number of things that drove Tsuna absolutely mad with rage and embarrassment.

_41 ~ Fork in the road_

When they hit that fork in the road, they should have gone off in two different directions. Somehow, though, they ended up going the same way.

_42 ~ Start_

They started when they were young and had no plans of stopping till they ran into their graves.

_43 ~ Nature's Fury_

The weather outside was raging. Rain came down in sheets, lightning and thunder blinded and deafened respectively, and, yet, somehow, the midday sun still seemed to shine glaringly bright through the thick and oppressive storm clouds while a green tinge ominously invaded the sky.

"Hell hath no fury like guardians scorned." Mukuro cooed at himself.

_44 ~ At Peace_

They were never at peace. They were too busy going at each other's throats for that. But that was okay. Peace wasn't something they needed yet.

_45 ~ Heart Song_

Tsuna's heart had its own song whenever Mukuro was around. It was fast and out of beat, kind of like Tsuna's own musical abilities.

_46 ~ Reflection_

Mukuro didn't particularly care for his own reflection. A demon stared back at him every time. However, debauching his lover while facing a mirror – that was a reflection he _did_ enjoy.

_47 ~ Perfection_

Neither of them were perfect and that was how their relationship worked.

_48 ~ Everyday Magic_

Everyday magic was when Mukuro would snag Tsuna on his morning run to school and kiss the living daylights out of him and, every time, Tsuna would have the same dazed look the rest of the way to his destination.

_49 ~ Umbrella_

Mukuro threw Tsuna's umbrella somewhere over his shoulder and then threw the brunette out into the rain.

_50 ~ Party_

Tsuna wasn't one for parties, and Mukuro was one for crashing them. It made Mukuro Tsuna's personal hero.

_51 ~ Troubling Thoughts_

Tsuna was pretty worthless, right? So why would Mukuro want him? Yeah, Mukuro had his own issues and Tsuna was doing better than he had before Reborn had waddled into his life, but, still. Mukuro? He was gorgeous and smart and strong and not _all_ that bad and Tsuna was… well, useless and not really bright. He wasn't really attractive and he was a terrible kisser.

He buried his face in his hands. How had they ever ended up together?

_52 ~ Stirring of the Wind_

Tsuna felt it a moment before it happened, the dropping of his pants and boxers. Luckily, there was only one other person in the room with him. Unluckily, it was the same man who had been molesting him for near two years now.

He glared furiously at his Mist Guardian.

"It must have been a stirring of the wind," Mukuro defended lightly.

_53 ~ Future_

Tsuna had been to the future and back. He hadn't very much liked what he had seen.

_54 ~ Health and Healing_

Mukuro was not exactly healthy. He was malnourished, mentally unstable, and suffering from different internal problems as a result of the testing he had gone through as a child. But he was healing and that was all thanks to Tsuna… and a very perverted doctor that wanted nothing to do with him and everything to do with his cute little Nagi. One of them had to die.

_55 ~ Separation_

Mukuro discovered something new about himself the first time he couldn't see Tsuna for nearly two months: separation anxiety. He _needed_ that small, fluffy brunette back or else he was going to find him, kidnap him, and debauch him in front of his parents!

_56 ~ Everything For You_

Mukuro had been pardoned of his past crimes. He had sworn on his life that he would not repeat his illegal actions. He had taken on missions and played nice with mafiasos that looked at him as if he was something distasteful stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He even died. He did everything…

For Tsuna.

_57 ~ Slow Down_

"S-s-slow down!"

"Kufufufu ~ no."

_58 ~ Heartfelt Apology_

Mukuro's head was bowed, one visible eye widened sincerely, a hand pressed over his heart. "I _apologize_, Mr. Sawada, for molesting your son in front of you, during dinner, with no care of who was watching. And I am _very_ sorry that I will be doing the same thing again tonight."

_59 ~ Challenged_

"Hey, Tsuna, want to see how many wieners you can fit in your mouth?" Yamamoto grinned innocently, a package of hotdogs in hand.

Mukuro slapped a hand over Tsuna's mouth. "He will _not_ be accepting that challenge."

_60 ~ Exhaustion_

The exhaustion was bone-deep for the both of them. Mukuro didn't fit in with the mafia and neither did Tsuna. So why were they still there?

_61 ~ Accuracy_

Tsuna's accuracy was poor. Which could explain how the dart ended up stabbing Mukuro in the ass while he stood ten feet to Tsuna's left and Tsuna's target was eight feet in front of him.

_62 ~ Irregular Orbit_

There were innumerable orbits around Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Mukuro's was the most irregular in that it swung in from the outermost regions and practically collided with him.

_63 ~ Cold Embrace_

Tsuna tried to embrace him, but the feeling was cold and so was Mukuro as he put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and pushed him away. Never again. This relationship wouldn't survive.

_64 ~ Frost_

Tsuna unconsciously wrote in the frost on the car door window: 27.

He squawked when, a moment later, 69 was traced in front of his numbers. From the outside of the car. While the car was in motion.

_65 ~ A Moment in Time_

There was a moment in time when Mukuro looked up from a book he was reading, saw Tsuna at his desk, and realized that it was these quiet moments that made it for them.

_66 ~ Dangerous Territory_

Tsuna's hands whispering over his bare chest, tracing old scars and whorls and burns and injection sights, mouth following after, and Mukuro knew that Tsuna was aware of the fact that he was in dangerous territory. He also knew that Tsuna didn't care.

_67 ~ Boundaries_

Tsuna set down boundaries for them. Mukuro had the time of his life destroying every one of them.

_68 ~ Unsettling Revelations_

Realizing that he was in love with a mafiaso that looked like a cute little animal? Now _that_ was an unsettling revelation.

_69 ~ Shattered_

Mukuro was shattered. Tsuna put him back together.

_70. Bitter Silence_

They sat across from each other, ex-lovers, still in love, unable to say anything and wanting to say everything: bitter silence. Neither of them could break it.

_71 ~ The True You_

"It's okay," Tsuna said, arms crossed over his drawn legs, chin tucked between his knees. He turned just his eyes to smile at him. "I know what you're really like and that's all that matters."

_72 ~ Pretense_

Mukuro pretended that Tsuna meant nothing to him; that the don, the mafiaso, the leader of the strongest mafia family in the world, was nothing more to him than a body to possess. The truth was, he was so much more.

_73 ~ Patience_

Tsuna somehow had the patience to deal with Mukuro's illusions and his misfit group of followers all in one day.

_74 ~ Midnight_

The clock struck midnight. Mukuro rolled over on top of his drowsy lover and grinned. "I want my birthday kiss now."

_75 ~ Shadows_

Mukuro was always there – in the shadows, waiting, watching, knowing. That was, until Tsuna pulled him into the light.

_76 ~ Summer Haze_

The exact memory of pulling Tsuna to him was lost in a summer haze. However, he would never forget the kiss that came after.

_77 ~ Memories_

His memory of the first time Tsuna devastated him with a smile was sharp enough to stab his heart upon many an occasion.

_78 ~ Change in the Weather_

In Italy, Tsuna was watching the news for Namimori, Japan. A strange and violent thunderstorm had come out of nowhere and it was advertised that all civilians stay in their homes. All flights in or out of the town and surrounding areas were canceled or delayed and not a life could be seen on the streets…

Tsuna turned a suspicious eye on his happily grinning Mist Guardian. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Mukuro conjured up a look of intense hurt. "Tsunayoshi, why ever would I threaten the cow-child to go to your mother's house, while your father is there, no less, about to come visit you _here_, and tell him to brew up such a devastating storm?"

Tsuna let himself sink into his lover's side, wearing a dull expression. "I wonder…"

_79 ~ Illogical_

Everything about their relationship was illogical: from how they managed to get together to how they managed to get along to how they managed to love each other. Most illogical of all was how they never ended up killing one another.

_80 ~ Only Human_

Mukuro had never had anyone tell him he was 'only human'. As far as everyone was concerned, he was more of a demon. But Tsuna was only human, and Mukuro worried about him, in the secrecy of his own mind. Demons couldn't die that easily, but humans could.

_81 ~ A Place to Belong_

Tsuna had gone through life without a place to belong. Then along came the demented baby, his insane followers, and the rest of the mafia world. It wasn't till Mukuro pulled him into his arms and kissed him, though, that Tsuna finally felt he had found his reason to be.

_82 ~ Advantage_

When it came to Tsuna, Mukuro had no advantages. He was, in fact, at a disadvantage. How could he beat someone who could win without hurting anyone?

_83 ~ Breakfast_

It was an incredibly awkward affair. Enma was there, as was Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn, Bianchi, Tsuna, Tsuna's mom, and, unfortunately for him, Tsuna's _dad_. Mukuro managed a smile once at breakfast, when Iemitsu speared him with an intense glare of utter and pure murderous hatred.

_84 ~ Echoes_

Mukuro could hear the echoes of the skeletons in his closet, bones raking against the door, skulls cracking against the walls, forever trying to spill out into the open. It took Tsuna wrapping his arms around him to make the skeletons fall silent, if even for a moment, but it was a moment of peace Mukuro relished.

_85 ~ Falling_

Mukuro caught Tsuna as the brunette went sailing down the last few stairs. "I knew you would fall for me!" he cried out dramatically.

Tsuna growled at him.

_86 ~ Picking up the Pieces_

Tsuna was adept at picking up the pieces. He did it all the time for Mukuro, putting his mind and heart back together like a million-piece puzzle.

_87 ~ Gunshot_

Mukuro's hand twitched every time he heard the crack of a gun firing, knowing that his lover was being shot at and unable to convince himself that it wouldn't be fatal.

_88 ~ Possession_

Mukuro said it all the time – that he would possess Tsuna. What he never expected was for Tsuna to possess him: mind, body, and soul.

_89 ~ Twilight_

"There it goes," Mukuro pointed out blandly. The sun was half under the horizon, horribly symbolic of encroaching darkness as the darkness did, indeed, encroach upon him and his first date with the person that should be his greatest enemy.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at him. "Don't worry," he reassured. "It'll be back."

_90 ~ Nowhere and Nothing_

There was nowhere else in the world Tsuna would rather be and nothing else he would rather be doing than sitting between Mukuro's long legs and watching the sun go down.

_91 ~ Answers_

Mukuro had no answers when he came to Tsuna, for Tsuna was, annoyingly, an enigma.

_92 ~ Innocence_

Mukuro was not innocent. He hadn't been for a very long time. But he was willing to hold onto Tsuna's graying innocence, and tell Tsuna that, yes, the world was a good place. Even when he didn't believe himself.

_93 ~ Simplicity_

The touch of Mukuro's bare hand against it, fingers curling around each other, cupping, tangling, holding on; it was an unexplainable gesture of solitude. And, yet, so simple at the same time.

_94 ~ Reality_

The reality of the situation was that they were doomed from the start. Their reality of it was that they did not care at all.

_95 ~ Acceptance_

Tsuna accepted a very long time ago that Mukuro was a psychotic, narcissistic, homicidal, possessive, fake, megalomaniacal _jackass_. All because he loved the pineapple-mimicking jerk.

_96 ~ Lesson_

Reborn was all about teaching his hopeless student lessons. Mukuro also got into the spirit of it – night lessons, anyway.

_97 ~ Enthusiasm_

When it came to their one year anniversary, people that knew them were surprised to find Mukuro far more enthusiastic about celebrating it. That was, till they found out exactly what Tsuna had gotten for him. Nana still couldn't look her son in the eyes.

_98 ~ Game_

It was never a game to Tsuna, like it seemed to be for Mukuro.

_99 ~ Friendship_

They could never just be friends. Enemies or lovers, but Mukuro would not accept friendship.

_100 ~ Endings_

"There is no such thing as a happy ending," Mukuro murmured bitterly.

Tsuna gave him a sad smile and reached out weakly to cup his cheek. Scarlet smeared between them. "Our story hasn't ended yet."


End file.
